Jasy
by Lunaticas
Summary: leyenda guarani con mi adorada amiga SABRII! Jasy es una historia de amorJasy es un amor condenado Jasy es una adorable chica q le toco nacer donde nacio, tener el padre que tuvo, pero no morir como el resto de los mortales, sino dejando un recuerdo de el


Jasy

Cuando las estrellas no eran estrellas, cuando la luna no era luna y el mar no era mar. Cuando durante la noche reinaba una profunda oscuridad, ocurrió una historia de amor. Mi historia de amor.

Ella, tan hermosa como siempre, como antes, como ahora.

Ella, con sus cabellos dorados como el sol, su piel blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos celeste cielo me enamoró profundamente, a mi, un desgraciado ser al que la naturaleza lo privó de la belleza.

Se lo imaginan?

Yo, un horrible monstruo, con garras como el acero, y un abundante pelaje que cubría todo mi cuerpo, enamorado de Jasy. Una princesa. Una dulce, amable, y bella princesa, la cual vio más allá de mi horrible apariencia. Ella se enamoro de mí.

Pero nuestro amor estuvo condenado desde el comienzo.

No es de extrañarse que todos estuvieran en contra de nuestro amor, que me hayan perseguido siempre, para alejarme, desterrarme, y hasta asesinarme si les era posible.

Su padre, el rey, el guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no aceptaba nuestra relación, por ser yo, un monstruo.

Sin embargo, cuando todos dormían, ella se escapaba al bosque en el cual yo vivía, y aunque no llegábamos a distinguir nuestras caras por la oscuridad, disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía.

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que una noche su padre escucho los pasos de LUNA que avanzaba hacia el bosque.

Nos descubrió.

Saco su daga y nos amenazó.

Dijo que me mataría, que yo, un monstruo sin educación no merecía a una mujer como Jasy.

Juró que me mataría si me volvía a acercar a ella y luego se marchó arrastrando a Jasy por el brazo. De un día para el otro nos dejamos de ver.

A mi no me hubiese molestado arriesgar mi vida por estar solo un segundo mas con ella, pero Jasy no quería hacerlo. Su bondadoso corazón nunca hubiera permitido arriesgar la vida de un ser vivo, por más horrible que sea.

Por esa razón tuvimos que buscar otra manera de comunicarnos. Aproveché a mi fiel perro faldero para que llevara y trajera las cartas en las cuales expresábamos nuestro eterno amor.

Pero no lo soportamos por mucho tiempo. Teníamos que vernos.

Así fue como al llegar la primavera junté coraje y me dirigí hacia su hogar. La desperté y juntos nos fugamos hacia las profundidades de la selva.

Al amanecer, y descubrir que Jasy no estaba en su hogar, su padre, mandó a buscarla, y ordenó matarme, pero nosotros no lo supimos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Esa misma noche, mientras que yo me encontraba prisionero esperando mi condena, Jasy vino hacia mí a liberarme.

Me quitó las sogas que me ataban al poste de la pequeña cabaña.

De golpe, escuchamos un ruido ensordecedor, y aterrados vimos a la cabaña llenarse de un humo negro. Las varas de madera ardientes de fuego que los aldeanos habían tirado en la cabaña en la que ellos creían que me encontraba solo, pronto se vio consumida por el fuego.

Ella, debilitada por el enseguecedor y toxico humo me seguía hacia la salida, pero al asomar un pie fuera de la cabaña, el padre de Jasy ordenó a los guerreros que me arrojen flechas.

Por suerte logré eludirlos, pero a mi pobre Jasy, a mi amada y dulce Jasy, la alcanzó una flecha, la cual se le clavo en su pecho.

Agitada y casi sin poder respirar, al ver mi cara de espanto y horror, me dijo:

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo, todas las noches te acompañaré a donde viajes, o adonde vallas, e iluminaré tu camino, porque tu amor es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por favor recuerda: cuando el sol se oculte yo estaré ahí para poder recordar juntos los hermosos momentos que durante todo este tiempo que pasamos en la oscuridad de la noche vivimos.

Así fue como su corazón dejo de latir. Pero su alma subió hasta el cielo para darle nacimiento a esa belleza que ustedes llaman luna, como la traducción de su original nombre al español, y yo no puede hacer más que hundirme en mi dolor, porque, aunque desde ese momento ella no me abandono completamente, aunque cada noche me ilumine, aunque cada noche este en el cielo brillando sobre mi, yo ya no podía escucharla, ni acompañarla en su oscura soledad. Me sentía impotente al saber que ella estaba sola, con la única compañía del sol, con el cual no se encontraba ni de noche ni de día, y yo no podía acompañarla. Fue entonces cuando decidí abandonar mi cuerpo, y esta tierra, para subir con ella, para convertirme en lo que hoy ustedes llaman estrellas, y hacerle compañía al maravilloso ser que tanto me había dado, por el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando el pueblo comprendió el horrible acto que habían cometido, subieron al cielo a acompañarnos por el resto de los dias…, aunque soy yo el que mas cerca esta de ella, mientras que los aldeanos que le quitaron la vida en la tierra a mi amada solo nos hacen compañía, admirando desde lejos, nuestro eterno amor…


End file.
